


Do you think?

by AllMyTomorrows



Category: Alex Danvers - Fandom, Kara Danvers - Fandom, Maggie Sawyer - Fandom, Sanvers - Fandom, Supergirl, alex Danvers/ Maggie sawyer - Fandom, danvers sisters - Fandom
Genre: F/F, gay af
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-27
Updated: 2017-01-27
Packaged: 2018-09-20 05:35:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,108
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9477917
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AllMyTomorrows/pseuds/AllMyTomorrows
Summary: Alex, Maggie and Kara share a rather awkward yet hilarious moment!Based on Season2 Episode1 of How I Met Your Mother - Ted and Robin shower when Marshal walks in rantings about something!





	

"I can't stand it anymore. I'm 100% done with him" Kara says as she walks into Alex's bathroom, standing in front of the counter as she fixes her hair.   
She had let herself in through the window like she always does. Just walking into the bathroom while Alex showered, the white curtain separating them. As kids they had done that a lot, sharing a bathroom while rushing to get ready, Kara never got out of the habit. And hey, it was her baby sister, so Alex didn't really mind. 

"Ok I don't care when you're in my apartment in the first place, then walk in, but don't just turn up out of nowhere. I could have shot you for God's sake" Alex says from inside the shower.   
"You have a gun in the shower?" Kara asks, looking at the curtain then back into the mirror. She always looked towards Alex when speaking but x-ray vision was the one thing she NEVER did. That was wrong and weird. 

She laughs then continues her rant. "I mean how can someone be SO inconsiderate and incompetent and selfish and just so damn annoying ... like what's his problem? I mean EVERY SINGLE THING I say he just does the opposite thing anyway. " 

Alex places her hands over her face and huffs "Kara?" She says 

"It's like all he wants to do cause trouble. Yanno I saw him hitting on a girl just so she would buy him some fries . What's he got against getting a job?" She started to pace around the bathroom as she rants. Hands waving here and there.   
"I thought putting up with Cat Grant's constant nagging was annoying, I used to think that was hard. But now, now Cat is a walk in the park, easy as pie- mmmmm pie-" she smiles "but him! Rao is he the worst person I have met. And I have met A LOT of people. I mean there is some reallllly bad aliens it there but none of them are as rude and inconsiderate as him...." 

"Kara?" Alex sighs, saying her sister's name a little louder.

"At least they think of others at some point. Him? No all he does is think about himself. And flirts with so many girls. Loads of them. Sleeps with most of them. And now... Alex now he's flirting with me. Not a little flirting, like full blown out flirting. Winking and everything..." 

"Kara!" She says, more assertive. But she should know by now that the only thing to stop Kara talking would be potstickers. 

"And I don't hate it. I mean I want to. I want to hate it. But I can feel my. Heels go a little red when she pays attention to me. I don't know why!..." 

"KARA!" She says louder and harsh. 

"What?" Kara asks sounding like a hurt puppy. 

"I would kind of like to talk about your attraction to Mon-el when I have some clothes on!" Alex says, biting her lip. 

"Oh. Yeah. Right. Sorry this is a weird topic while you're showering. I'm gonna go raid your fridge and take the half eaten packet of ham and cheese you call food" she says walking out and closing the door behind her. 

Alex chuckles once the door is shut. "oh my god" she says covering her face of embarrassment.   
"She totally didn't know I was in here did she?" Maggie laughs from right in front of Alex.   
"Nope not a clue" Alex responds uncovering her face to smiles at Maggie. "I'm so so sorry she did that" she says placing her hand on Maggie's shoulder, hoping that she wouldn't be against showering together again after this incident. "It's fine. Honestly it's kind of funny, I was waiting for her to hear me covering my laughs. Kind of surprised she didn't"   
Alex laughs "oh no, Kara tends to go into her own little world when she rants."

"What do we do now ?" Maggie asks.  
"Kiss a little more ? Then I go out and listen to Kara rant some more. You have work in half an hour. " she smiles leaning forward to kiss her gently, waiting for her to pull back a little, but Maggie doesn't, she leans in closer, wrapping her arms around Alex's neck. "Ok nope," Maggie pulls back, "I mean I would be all for a make out session but not while your sister is only a few meters away." she says biting her lip. "Sorry babe. Next time!" She says, not a question. Cause there is most definitely going to be a next time. 

"Oh definitely next time." Alex smiles. She switches off the shower and both women step out.   
Wrapping themselves in towels they walk towards the bedroom.   
Alex changes first, walking out "ok so you like him flirting with you?" She says sitting next to Kara and towel drying her hair.  
Kara continues to rant, telling Alex everything at lightning speed.   
Stopping to smile and say "hey" to Maggie as she walks out the bathroom. 

"Morning little Danvers... see you later." Maggie says leaning to kiss Alex before walking to the door. Putting her hair into a pony as she slips on her shoes.   
"Bye!" she calls one last time before walking out. 

Kara continues her rant as soon as the door shuts. She had gotten used to seeing Maggie, especially in Alex's flat. This was the second time it had been in a morning though, she just tried to push that thought out of her mind.   
Then she just stops talking mid-rant.   
"What?" Alex asks "did you hear something?" She says ready to jump to work. "Maggie had wet hair. Like just wet 5 minutes ago... the same as you.... OH RAO I WALKED IN ON YOU TO HAVING SHOWER SEX DIDN'T I?" She says covering her face as she shakes her head trying to get the thought out. 

Alex just bursts into laughter. "Actually no you didn't."  
Karas hands drop "I didn't walk in on you two in the shower? That's good." she smiles.   
"Oh no we were both in the shower. But not having sex " Alex says. Honestly she doesn't care, she isn't ashamed of Maggie or their relationship but she wouldn't speak about sex with Kara, that was just weird. But she was going to have a joke from now and then.   
"That's it I'm never coming into that bathroom again." Kara says.   
"Well, maybe that will teach you for not knocking." Alex laughs. 

A phone call from the DEO interrupted their laughter. Moments later supergirl is flying Alex out of her apartment, leaving Kara's clothes in a pile on the couch. 

End

**Author's Note:**

> My first sanvers fic on AO3 hope y'all liked it !   
> Gonna be posting more soon. Some other fandoms too   
> -Charlie


End file.
